Double edged Twin swords
by crimsonbutterflyA
Summary: Allen Walker has been a secret exorcist, making a living to take care of his sickly twin. After 5 years, he is now 17 and has brought himself, nd his brother to the front gates of the order. LavixOc yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**_ Allen Walker has been a secret exorcist since he was 12. That was when he and his brother, Ailer, were left alone. So, Allen made a living by doing these secret jobs. How did he get these jobs you may ask. Well here's how. They had a black market picket. If the order wanted him to do a job, they would put it there. They didn't know his name, or anything about them, and they didn't know anything about him or his twin. He doesn't need to sedn in a report, or anything else. They put the job up, he gets the job done, their problems disappear. Its that simple. After 5 years of these job, his twin, Ailer's healh started to pick up a bit. (He was very sickly). Did I mention both Ailer and Allen had parasitic innocence? No? Well they do, Ailer has his right arm, Allen has his left. They are twins after all. And so, Allen made the big decision to goo to the order with his brother, then get real jobs. Not the shady ones. And, maybe his brother could get real help. It was their chance, and he was not going to let this chance go. And so, this is where we stand. Ailer against the wall of the order, and Allen in front of the door, knocking. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah? Hello?! I'm here on a referral! It should have come from a Gen. Marian Cross!" Allen yelled.

"It's no use, these people are shady, White. They probably don't want any 'outsiders' in." Ailer stated, same stoic face as always.

"Ailer, stop being such a pessimist, try being optimistic for once." Allen said, dumbfounded at how his very twin, could be his polar opposite.

"I'm sorry? Is that what you want me to say? It's who I am, nothin' nobody can do about it White." Ailer stated.

"It's 'nothing' and 'anybody' I swear, atleast al like you've been raised by somebody." Allen swore under his breath.

"Ugh… OI! YOU MIND LETTIN US IN?!" Ailer snapped, his patience, non existent.

"Jeez, you really gotta control your temper more, Blue butt." Allen stated.

Someone with blue hair try to cut Allen in half just then.

"Oi! You must be stupid! Our cameras saw that pentacle! You stupid akuma! You will die by my hand!" The blue haired male yelled angrily at Allen.

Allen had his arm equipped.

"Oi! What the hell do you think your doin' callin' my brother such harsh names?!" Ailer yelled.

"Brother? Ahhh, you're noah? Well, all the more fun I'll have chopping you into noah sushi." The blue haired man yelled, charging at Allen.

Ailer stood still, knowing, he couldn't do a damned thing about this situation.

"Hey! I'm on your side! Please just look for the referral sent by Cross!" Allen yelled, the blue haired man stopped.

"Komui!" He yelled.

A few moments later,

"It's okay Kanda~ he checks out, and so does his brother, let them in." Komui said over a golem.

The door opened, and a Green haired girl came out, hitting Kanda atop his head.

"Please come in." The girl said.

Allen stepped forward, Ailer stood still.

"Ailer! Stop sulking! Get over here, we came here for a reason did we not?" Allen yelled at his twin.

His other half said nothing, but absent mindedly followed them, making sure to stay close to his elder brother(Elder by 2 hours).

"Well, I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you." Lenalee said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Allen Walker. This is my younger twin, Ailer. I'm sorry, he's a grumpy pessimistic kill-joy." Allen said with a smile. He also receive a glare from his twin.

"Wow, he's a lot like Kanda…" Lenalee said to herself.

"What?" Allen asked. Ailer was glaring, he heard her.

"Nothing…" Lenalee responded, looking cautiously to Ailer.

"Ailer don't glare at people you don't know, it's rude, have some manners." Allen said.

Ailer stopped staring, he had manners. And when his brother said he was being ungentlemanly, he fixed it.

"And the guy who tried to kill you was Kanda. He is also very pessimistic, and hates everyone, there was only one person he ever warmed up to, but, that person is long gone.

Ailer had a mix of emotions, pain anger, and most of all shock.

"Ailer? Is something wrong?" Allen asked worriedly.

Ailer motioned for Allen to come here so he could whisper In his ear.

"Eh? You think?" Allen asked.

Ailer nodded.

"Err, this may be a strange question, but, was this person called Alma, by any chance?" Allen asked awkwardly.

"Alma? Do you know where Alma is?!" Kanda was now angrily marching towards them.

Ailer stood very dutifully in front of his brother, daring anyone to get close to him, with a killer glare.

He and Kanda had a glare off. Allen and Lena just stood in awe.

"I thought Ai could glare." Allen said, dumbfounded.

"You're telling me, I thought Kanda had the scariest glare outta the best of them…" Lena said.

"Get out of my way, I need to speak to Moyashi, Moyashi's twin." Kanda said, daring to take another step, glare not breaking.

"Why don't you go sniff some catnip, kitty?" Ailer dared.

"What was that girly?" Kanda asked, referring to his long silver locks, which were to his knees.

"You're now one to talk. I don't cut my hair, because I can't. what's your reason?" Ailer asked.

"That is enough Ailer." Allen said sternly.

"Oi! What do you think your doing? Don't inturrupt-" Kanda started.

"You too! Grow up both of you! I don't want to deal with 2 hot headed idiots with too uch pride for their own good!" Allen yelled, effectively shutting both of the teens up.

"Wow, I think you'll be useful here, Allen, well, let's get a move on. Komui is waiting for a chance to check out your innocence, Allen." Lenalee stated.

"What about my brother? Doesn't he wan to to see his innocence too?" Allen asked. Ailer che'd. he didn't want to be in attention.

"Oh, we weren't aware he even had innocence! Yes, he would like to see his too." Lenalee said.

'Why didn't he protect his brother if he had the innocence to do it? Is he just cold hearted? No, he obviously cares for his twin more than anything else, hmm, I guess we'll find out.' Lenalee thought bitterly. If he really was cold hearted enough not to protect his own brother, we don't need him at the order.

"Brother! I've brought Allen and his brother!" Lenalee yelled.

"Did you have to mention I have innocence?" Ailer asked quietly.

"Yes, they have to trust us, we don't want to keep any secrets here, and you having parasite twin's innocence is a big secret to keep. It' for the best, Blue." Allen whispered back.

"Okay Allen~chan! I can't wait to see your innocence!" Komui yelled. Lena leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Ailer tisked, he heard what she said.

"Oh my… Ailer, you also have innocence? My my, I had no idea." Komui said.

"That's because I didn't tell you…" Ailer muttered angrily.

"Don't be like that, come on, brother dearest." Allen pleaded. Ailer melted at those words every time. He was powerless, he had to go with his brother.

"Okay, Allen. So, it seems like you have a beautiful silver arm, and a beautiful green silver and orange gun. Hold on a second, I would like to see your brother's innocence. Where is it?" Komui asked.

"Speak up, Ailer." Allen insisted.

"I have parasitic innocence like my twin, but, it's on my right arm." Ailer huffed.

"My my, do you mind transforming it for me?" Komui asked.

"Sure, you mind getting an exorcist in here?" Ailer stated simply.

"I'm sorry?" Komui asked. A tick mark on Ailer's face was visible.

"What he means, if he has to have someone there with him in order to transform properly, sir." Allen cleared.

"Can't you do it?" Komui asked.

Ailer was about to say something, probably really really angrily, but, Allen stopped him.

"Ailer, behave, It's not like he knew. Uhm, sir, his innocence can't work with me." Allen said sadly.

"Okay. I understand now." Is all Komui said before he called in a Lavi Bookman.

"Somethin' you needed chief?" Lavi asked.

Allen had a tick mark. "Between you and Ailer, I think I may go crazy. Just use proper grammar for god's sake!" Allen yelled.

"Woa. Sorry dude, I'll try my best to avoid using my party voice, eh?" Lavi said with a smile.

"Anyway, Lavi please listen to what these two tell you for a a minute, I don' know how this works, so they'll have to tell you." Komui stated, stand back to give them some space.

"Okay, I'm going to transform, catch my pistols okay?" Ailer stated simply.

"Ailer! I'm sorry, but he's going to use his innocence, and its twin guns. Please catch both of them, if you drop one, it'll be the equivalent of being dropped down 100 flights of stairs and land on your head, and then having a metal pole drop onto your forehead." Allen said.

"Okay!" Lavi said, preparing to catch the pistols.

Ailer jumped and when he flipped, he became twin pistols. One was silver with gold binding, the other was god with silver binding.

Lavi caught them.

"Wow, beautiful guns." Komui stated.

"Er, yeah. But, mind you me, it's a very awkward situation inside of them." Allen stated, with a slight blush.

"Well! I think test time is over! Ailer, feel free to go ahead and transform back." Komui yelled.

Ailer complied but… came out, not fully… dressed. No he was not naked, but, he was just shirtless, and his hair was a mess.

"hey, White, did you bring my ribbon?" Ailer asked.

"Yeh, come 'ere." Allen said, he was too tire at this point to care how much of a hypocrite he looked like.

Lavi and Komui silently watched as Allen put Ailer's very long hair into a neat braid cascading down his back.

"He remind me a lot of Yuu.." Lavi said, shocked.

* * *

**Okay! First story on this account, anyone who asks, may have he user to y other profile if you are interested in it, but, this is going to be a multiple part series, I look forward to more back aches, totally. so yeah, first chapter done. and like i said, please aks if you would like to know my other user(still active ) and i'll give you the user. i upload weekly there. not this story, but four others!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. They were walking to the dining hall. Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Ailer.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Why does your brother act so much like Yuu!?" Lavi asked.

"Why do you think he acts like me?" Allen asked, a bit peeved.

"What would be so bad about being like me?" Ailer muttered under his breath. Only Allen heard him.

"Because you're a temperamental pessimistic jerk, who gets all butt hurt when called petty names." Allen retorted glaring.

"No no no. I meant Yuu, that's Kanda's first name but-" Kanda tried to take his head off.

"Don't call me Yuu rabbit." Kanda glared.

"As I was saying, that's his first name, but, don't call him that, he'll kill you." Lavi added with a small chuckle.

"Noted." Allen said.

"Wait! Why the hell do you think I'm like that imbecile!" Ailer yelled.

"What was that?! I'll chop off all that pretty hair of yours!" Kanda yelled.

"Be my guest! Though I doubt you're going to be able to, come one, I insist, try cutting it!" Ailer dared.

"Ailer I don't think-" Lavi started.

"No, I'm curious to see if Kanda can cut it too." Allen said, really seriously.

Sensing the dense atmosphere, Lavi turned to Kanda, now, completely serious.

"Well, make sure to hold hair evenly, I want to make a clean cut." Kanda stated, also sensing the atmosphere and becoming serious.

Ailer held out his straight. 'If this works-' Ailer thought. 'then Ailer-' Allen finished, almost as if they could use telepathy. 'will be free' they both said in their minds at the same time. (Thay can't use telepathy)

"Here we go!" Kanda yelled, throwing his sword down onto the hair.

Ailer and Allen both got antsy.

Everyone but Ailer and Allen were surprised. Passer-byes had gathered around and were very surprised to see that Yuu Kanda's infamous razor-sharp Mugen, couldn't cut hair.

Allen and Ailer just got solemn expressions

"How the hell couldn't a fuckin' sword not be able to cut HAIR!" Kanda asked, extremely mad.

"Your sword must be as dull as your imagination." Ailer piped up.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit, Blue." Allen said, the twin wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders, their other arms, on their hips.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of childhood would have given him such a dull imagination, White." Ailer said.

They both laughed together, completely in sync.

"What the hell? What happened to Moyashi?" Kanda asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Allen's always chewing Ailer out when he makes fun of you. But now, they're chewing you out together!" Lavi started to roll on the ground laughing.

Kanda was too surprised to care, but… he was… somehow, captivated. They way the Moyashi was laughing, he looked like he hadn't laughed like that for a long time. Kanda felt a small, very small smile tug at his lips.

"Well, then, brother dearest, shall we go eat?" Allen finally asked.

"Yes, I think we shall." Ailer said, linking arms with Allen, and then they walked, side by side to the lunch hall.

Kanda and Lavi sat there.

"Are they going to be like that all day?" Lavi asked.

"If they are, they better stop baggin' on me." Kanda said, irritated.

"Really? I think it would be fun! Come one Yuu! Lets go to lunch!" Lavi yelled, not even flinching at the blade on his throat.

Kanda just scoffed at him, and then proceeded to walk in the same direction the twins skipped off into.

"So, who might you two little cuties be?" Jeryy asked.

"I'm Allen, this is Ailer, he scowls a lot." Allen said with a smile. Hatred flowing out of Ailer. He resented being called 'cute' 'cute' is for girls.

"Okay, what can I get for you Allen, anything you want." Jeryy said with a smile.

"Anything?… 34 pates of mitarashi dango, 12 plates of bacon, 15 plates of hash browns, 11 plates of eggs, 7 plates of sausages, 3 plates of spaghetti, 3 jugs of orange juice, 78 bottles of water, 34 plates of dry toast, and then, 65 plates of buttered toast." Allen stated with a smile. Jeryy looked surprised, but, Ailer just looked amused. 'That's only his appetizer' Ailer thought.

"Are you sure you can eat that?" Jeryy asked.

"Trust me, the boy can eat. Can we get my order now?" Ailer responded.

"Of course dear, what would you like." Jeryy was glowing, he just found hi favorite person to cook for.

"56 bottles of water, 7 jugs of milk, and 104 plates of soba." Ailer stated plainly.

Jeryy beamed. "Right away!" Jeryy managed to finish both in 10 minutes, plus one soba, since Kanda would want one. 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' Kanda and Lavi walked in just in time to see their huge pates of food.

"Whoa, can you guys eat all of that?" Lavi asked. His eyes then grew wide at how much soba Ailer had. "Hey, Yuu, looks like you've got a Soba buddy." Lavi sated pointing.

Ailer scoffed and sat down, starting his soba. Allen sat next to him, and started on his eggs.

Lavi and Kanda sat down next to Lenalee, who was messing with her sandwich as she watched the two twins dig down their food with amazing speed, and equally amazing manners.

"Ailer, can we ask some questions about you?" Lavi asked.

"Depends." Ailer replied, not looking up.

"Okay, we wanna see how much you relate to kanda." Lenalee added.

"Go-" Ailer started.

"My DEAR BROTHER would LOVE to." Allen said, making sure Ailer understood.

"Shoot." Ailer said simply.

"Do you like swordplay?" Lavi asked.

"No, guns are my thing." Ailer replied.

"You like soba?"

"No der Sherlock."

"Do you meditate?"

"No."

"Do you like your hair long?"

"Can't say, not this long, but I wouldn't like it as short as White's either."

"Do you like being alone?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Ailer's 'alone is being around nobody, except me, he is almost always with me." Allen cut in.

"Isn't that what being alone is?" Ailer asked.

"For you it is, so it counts!" Lavi exclaimed, excited to continue with this game.

"Dou want to dye your hair blue?"

"No."

"Do you like having your hair in a pony tail?"

"If It was shorter, yes,, but as it is. No."

"Do you prefer a long or short exorcist coat."

"None."

"Boots or slip ons."

"Barefoot."

"Forest or waterfall?"

"A forest with a waterfall in it."

"Moyashi or bean sprout."

"White."

"Tattoo on chest or arm."

"A sleeve going up my arm across my chest, stopping at my second pair of abs."

"Piercing or no."

"No."

"Can you heal quickly?"

"Yes."

"Cats or dogs."

"Cats."

"That's enough! We're not alike, so stop!" Kanda yelled angrily.

**Okay, here's the second chapter, my back hurts, otherwise I would write more. ****_Okay, So, if you write a review that can make me smile, I'll mention it in the next chapter! Im doing the same thing on my other account, so, yeh. Review something amusing, and you have a chance of getting a shoutout in my next story, and I will also post what you said in the review that made me smile._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ailer and Lavi walked side by side to the library.

"Hey, Ailer." Lavi asked suddenly.

"Hmm." Ailer slightly responded.

"You and Allen are pretty close. I have to ask," Lavi started, looking dazed. Ailer seemed a bit interested now. "What's it like to have something so important close by all the time? Even more so, what's it like to have a brother?" Lavi finished, still looking dazed, but now looking at Ailer. they had stopped in the middle of the hall by now.

"Natural." Ailer replied, looking Lavi straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean by natural?" Lavi asked.

"It's natural, for everyone. you ask me this, but, you have people who are important to you. me and Allen are brothers, so, we have a more natural bond. but, everyone here at the order has a bond. I haven't been here long. but, that old man you call 'panda' you care deeply for eachother. slightly like me and Allen show affection. its tough love, but, love none the less." Ailer finished, flashing a brilliant at the mention of his brother.

This made Lavi smile a fond smile. "You really do have a very strong bond with your brother, don't you." Lavi said quietly.

"Library." Ailer said simply, usual scowl on, he had never talked this much in one breathe before.

"Okay! Lets go Ai~cha-" Lavi paused. "wait, I forgot a question. Is Ailer your first name?" Lavi asked.

"No, why." Ailer asked.

"What name is it!? What's your first name!" Lavi asked, jumping up and down.

"Its my middle. and, no, I won't tell you my first, and you know my last idiot dog." Ailer said turning away.

'Dog? In japanese, inu? hmm, baka inu. I kind of like it. he really is so much like Yuu, but, somehow, different. maybe… I dunno, he'll say my new nickname in a different language.' Lavi thought fondly. he felt like he might com to like this silver-eyed albino with an unknown name.

When they got to the library, Lavi's invisible ears perked up, and Ailer's mood visibly birghtened.

"Chiisai, ii-ja?" Ailer whispered under his breath.(translation basically is, 'Small, why not?')

"You speak japanese?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. don't tell me, that's another thing that blue mop does." Ailer scowled.

"What am I? care to repeat?" Kanda cam up behind them, Allen in tow.

"Blue mop. speaking of which, why, pray tell, do you have my dear sweet Allen?" Ailer challenged.

"Urr, I got lost, and Kanda showed mee to the library." Allen put in nervously.

"Yuu! You were caught bein' nice!" Lavi stood shell shocked, and then scared as a sharp sword was pushed to his, umm nether regions. he must of really ticked Kanda of for him to threaten THERE.

"Baka usagi. Moyashi! here's the fucking library, knock yourself out, literally, it'd do me a favor." Kanda muttered the last part.

"To bad I'd never do you any favors Ba-Kanda." Allen retorted. receiving a che' from Kanda.

"Wow Allen~chan! You already gave Kanda a nickname. He and Ailer seem to have many things in common!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Like what, besides the things Ailer answered earlier?" Allen asked.

"They both speak japanese. Kanda calls me idiot rabbit, and Ailer calls me idiot dog. I think Ailer will start to say it in japanese like Kanda too! and when we walked in, he muttered japanese I don't understand under his breath! kanda does that all the time! Also, Ailer doesn't use his first name! neither does kanda, as you can tell." Lavi said very enthusiastically.

Allen looked dumbfounded. "Ailer told you he doesn't use his first name? Ehh, did he tell you what it is?" Allen asked.

"Yeh, he told me he doesn't use his first, but his middle. and no, he didn't tell me what his first name was. hey! can you tell me what it is Allen?" Lavi asked with teary eyes.

Allen went unfazed. "That's for Ailer to tell you. and for the record, yes, I go by my first name. and no, I won't tell you my middle." Allen said, when he saw Lavi open his mouth, and then added the last part, when Lavi opened it again. Lavi quickly shut up.

"Ailer, did you find an interesting book?" Allen asked, turning away from Lavi, and leaning over his twin who obviously wasn't paying attention.

Allen started to read over his shoulder.

"Hmm." Allen said before climbing into his brother's lap to read with him.

Lavi smiled at the sight. Allen just going over to his brother, standing there for a second, then climbing into his lap. they both adjusted, and there they sat, in the middle of the floor. It was funny how Ailer still wasn't paying attention, even when Allen climbed into his lap. he just adjusted like this was second nature to him, which it probably was.

Then, a realization hit him.

They were so close, because it was all they've ever known. they've probably never had the chance to actually be normal. they both had deformed arms, white hair, and more so, they were twins. twins aren't always the favorites.

Lavi felt kind of bad. he started to wonder what had happened to their parents. and why they never seemed like they even noticed eachothers' presences. even when they talked, they acted like they were talking to air.

Lavi had a brother, a twin. that is how he knew, twins weren't the most liked of all people. They had red hair, and they both had eye patches. granted, his twin only wore it to make Lavi feel better, Lavi needed it.

Lavi continued to think as he watched as they sat, just contented with eachother's presence. they acted as if, they would never find this peace again.

Lavi then, moved to his seat to finish some paper work. stilll sneaking glances at the twins, as they went through waves of emotions completely in sync.

Allen, was so into the book, he didn't even notice the fact that Lavi had moved, but was still looking at them discreetly.

The story was about lovers. 4 of them, actually. there was a blonde woman with short hair, named Nella. she had the hits for a black haired man who had very long hair, and a very bad temper, named Andak. the next pair was another blonde woman, but with very very long hair, named Relia. she was basically stalked by a spiky-haired ginger, named Ival.

It was about how these four find love, it was amazing.

"How great would it be if we found love like that, yeh?" Allen whispered as the love scenes glided across paper.

"Yeah, but, it'll never happen." Ailer responded.

Theey continue reading for a few hours, when Ailer heard light snoring on his chest.

He smiled down at his twin, sleeping soundly in the crook of his neck.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda came bearing in, apprently, looking for an oh so lucky Lavi.

"Wha?" Lavi asked, he was just woken up from his slumber on his paper work.

"Old man's looking for you, bye." Kanda stared to walk out.

"Wait! Kanda!" Lavi whispered/yelled. Kanda was startled, he didn't use his first name.

"what?" Kanda asked irritably.

"Can you carry little Moyashi~chan to his room?" Lavi asked sweetly.

"No, have his idiot twin do it." Kanda said, with the intent for an angry reply, that never came. He looked over at the twins, and he thought, 'Actually that's kind of- no no no no.' And with that, Kanda tried yet again to leave.

"Hold it!" Lavi yelled grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me Usagi!" Kanda yelled as he threw Lavi to the other side of the room.

"Wait, Kanda." Now this was Ailer, looking straight at Kanda, void of any emotion as usual.

Kanda just turned around to look at him with a scowwl in reply.

"PLEASE, carry him to his room." Ailer asked, still zero emotion.

"He's your fucking brother, you do it." Kanda stated.

"Please. You don't know how much he actually trusts you. He'd never admit it, but in this short time, he's actually become kind of fond of you. Maybe he doesn't even know it. But, he trusts you. And as a favor, I am asking you to please take care of him, in his sleep." Ailer asked, completely straight faced.

"Wha-! What are you asking me to do!?" Kanda asked, seething with anger.

"Not like that, brother has night terrors. I think, as much as I'd hate to admit it, you'd be able to calm him in his sleep more efficiently than I can. Please," Ailer begged, he had a solemn expression, as he was now looking down at his trembling brother.

"Fuck." Is all Kanda said as he waled towards the boy and his brother.

Ailer simply picked Allen up, and put him in Kanda's arms.

"Your gonna owe me," Kanda said, walking out of the library.

"Thank you, Kanda." Ailer whispered, though, Kanda couldn't hear.

"That must've been hard for you." Lavi said coming up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had watched the whole time.

"It was for the best, I believe." Ailer said, but, silent tears were rolling down his face.

"Ai, Allen is always going to consider you to priority. I doubt Kanda will become special anyway." Lavi tried to cheer him up.

"He basically already special." Ailer stated, trying to hold back chokes.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"I would never have asked anybody else to carry my brother, and help through his night terrors. I never have asked anybody else, actually. I just, feel like my brother is going to forget me…" Ailer was on his knees crying.

Lavi knelt in front of him, and wrapped his arms around him. "Ailer, he's your twin, you guys are connected in a special way. I have a twin. We may not be on good terms, but, we're twins, and we have a very special bond, that no one else can have with us. No matter how close they may get. You and Allen have something stronger than that, you guys are always together, creating a barrier daring someone to try to get close. You guys have a strong bond, that will never be broken." Lavi stated.

"Thank you Lavi… can you tell me about your twin?" Ailer asked sniffling.

"Sure." Lavi responded.

Kanda was walking down the hall with a certain Moyashi in his arms. The kid was still trembling, and it had been like 7 minutes already.

"Finally." Kanda said as he got to the kid's room. It was locked. "dammit moyashi!" Kanda yelled in frustration. He started the walk to his room.

He got there, unlocked the door, walked in, closed the door, and threw moyashi none too gracefully on the bed.

'Damn, the kid's sweating bullets' Kanda thought as he walked to the bathroom to get a cloth.

He put the cloth into cold water and wrung it out, putting it on the Moyashi's forehead.

Kanda sat on the bed next to Allen's trembling figure.

"Moyashi…" Kanda attempted for him to wake up, because at this point, the kid was going to hurt himself with all the thrashing he's doing.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he tried to hold Allen's arms down so he couldn't hurt himself.

'the kid's stronger than I gave him credit for.' Kanda thought.

The kid's thrashing was getting more wild, Kanda wasn't so much as worried about Allen hurting himself, then Allen hurting him now.

"Dammit." Kanda muttered under his breathe.

'here goes nothing.' Kanda thought as he leaned down_ and-_

* * *

**Well, here's the chapter! I think you should try to guess whats going to happen (wriggles eyebrows.) lol byeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

_He leaned down and-_

Kanda lined up his face with Allen's then, lifted his head back up, and then brought back down onto Allen, hard. He had head butted Allen, really hard. Allen's forehead was now bleeding.

"Wha- Kanda!? Wait! Why am I bleeding!? What did you do to me?!" Allen asked, anger and curiosity increasing at the a rapid speed, so far, curiosity was winning.

"You were having, eerrrr- what did that thing call it, night terrors?" Kanda questioned himself.

Allen instantly had a look of utter terror on his face. "Did I hurt anyone!?" he yelled hysterically.

"No, if anything, you're the most injured, but, I can't tell if that injury is just skin deep." Kanda reassured-kind of.

"Oh my, thank you Kanda.." Allen thanked. He loked a thousand times more relieved. And now he had tears streaming down his face. Kanda didn't know if it was relief or something else, but, those didn't look like happy tears.

"Jeez, you don't have to look so relieved," Kanda said quietly, trying to reassure Allen by slightly wrapping his arms around the small trembling figure.

"No… really, thank you, Kanda…" Allen got in between sobs.

"Moyashi." Kanda half-heartedly teased.

"Wait- why are you here, where's Ailer!" Allen immediately perked, on alert for the worst news he may hear about his brother.

"Ailer's fine, Baka Usagi's with him." Kanda stated.

"Is Ailer hurt!" Allen stated a little more than asked.

"No, that didn't come out right… he asked me to take your to your room. Likeliness is, he's still in the library with the rabbit." Kanda stated, calming Allen easily.

"I'm tired…" Allen stated with a yawn.

"yeah, you probably are. Goodnight, Moyashi." Kanda layed him down.

"IzAllen…Baaaakandaa….nigh.." Allen slured the words together.

'Do I have to stay to make sure he doesn't have more terrors?' Kanda questioned himself. 'better be safe than sorry.' Kanda thought as he sat in a chair in the corner, closing his eyes.

"do you think they'll realize they're perfect together?" Lavi whispered to Ailer, they had been standing behind the door, watching through the crack for about 5 minutes. Only enough to see him lay Allen down, and go sit in a chair, much to their dismay.

"Nah, I have a feeling they're both dense idiots." Ailer responded.

"Yeah, true. Too true." Lavi responded smiling to his newly found boyfriend.

Ailer smiled right back.

(A/N Don't get excited, yullen isn't for awhile.)

Lavi and Ailer both walked back to their respective rooms, and went to sleep. All was silent in the order.

The next morning, Allen woke up, to see a sleeping Kanda in the corner.

His first thought was to check if he was breathing. But, his second thought being 'What if he's possessed' made the first one unimaginable.

Allen had never seen Kanda sleep, and he looked, peaceful… that wasn't a smirk, it was a smile. Kanda Yuu was smiling in his sleep.

Allen just put a blanket over his shoulders, and then went to the lunch hall.

"Good morning, Ailer." Allen said, as he walked next to his twin back to their table.

"Good morning." Ailer greeted, smiling.

"You're happy today, not scowling. So, something good happen?" Allen asked with a menacing smile.

"Err, well, im involved with-" Ailer started nervously, he didn't know how his brother would react to him being bi.

"Hey, hold these for us, I think me and my brrother need to talk in private for a while." Allen asked, dragging his brother away to Allen's room. Which was right next to Ailer's, though they foten shared one.

"So, what's up?" Allen asked, and in seeing his brother's hesitation, he grabbed his hands in his own, and smiled at him.

'that's right, we've always been together, he won't care. But, what if he ditches me since he has other people now?!' Ailer scared himself.

"Ailer, I don't know what's eating at you. But, I can't know if you don't tell me. We've always been together. Nothing you could ever possible do could make me abandon you." Allen reassured.

Nodding his head, Ailer said, "Allen… I have a… boyfriend…" he whispered the last part.

"Boyfriend? Okay, and what's wrong with that?" Allen asked, truly dumbfounded.

Ailer just looked amazed. "you don't care?" he asked cautiously.

"Nope, now, I'm hungry, lets go! Wait, who is it." Allen got serious.

"Lavi…" Ailer stated nervously.

"I knew it!" Allen said with a smile as he dragged his brother down the hall.

"hey, you keep our food?" Allen asked as he sat down next to his brother, seating his brother next to Lavi.

"yeah… it's all there…" Lavi replied, sending a questioning glance at Ailer.

"So… how'd it go… he doesn't look like he took it well." Lavi leaned over whispering into Ailer's ear.

Now that he looked, Ailer noticed his brother had a very forced smile. It looked like it hut to smile really.

"I guess anyone would be surprised… but, he said it didn't matter, he said it as if I just old him I got a paper cut, that didn't even bleed. He's trying…" Ailer whispered back. Tears threatened to break through.

"give him time, he really doesn't seem like he cares at all, I think he cares less than he did before he knew." Lavi relied.

"Allen! Kanda! Ailer! You have a mission!" Johnny came in.

They all walked to the office together, Ailer keeping his distance from his twin, who looked like he was about to pop a vein at any given moment.

"What's up Moyashi? You look like a kicked puppy." Kanda joked.

"That's better than an irritable girl, BaKanda!" Allen retorted.

"What was that?" Kanda asked, they were both glaring daggers into each other.

"You heard me, oh, are you on your period as well?" Allen glared.

"Say another word, and you'll be missing a little more thaan just you pride." Kanda glared back.

"Well, I'll be! Atleast give me a ring first!" Allen teased as he watch the vein in hi forehead turn a bulging red.

"You're dead!" Kanda said, taking out his sword and chasing a running Allen.

Ailer just watched as his brother was chased by an irritable long haired teen.

Ailer decided to let them have their quarrel, he walked to the office himself to get their mission, so he could tell them when they're done.

He walked down the quiet corridor, u until he found the office, and went in.

"Komui?" Ailer asked, void of emotion, he was exhausted.

"Ah, where are Kanda and Allen?" Komui asked.

"They were fighting. Just give me the briefing, I'll explain it to the idiots later." Ailer said, lazily sitting on the couch.

"Okay…" Komui said taking out a folder, handing it to Ailer.

"You're retrieving some innocence. It is in the town of Romanage. When children are born, they have always been twins. And those twins always had deformations. We don't believ that every one of these kids have innocence, no. but, we do think that someone is using innocence trying to crate twin innocence. We would like you to investigate. You leave in 3 hours. Dismissed." Komui finished.

Without question, Ailer stood and left the office, looking over the folder.

None of the twins had natural colored hair.

"Hey! Why'd you go without us!?" Allen came storming down the hallway, Kanda in tow.

"You guys were fighting. We leave in 3 hours, lets go." Ailer said simply.

**Yay! I got Lavi and Ailer together already! Yullen isn't for a long time though, I promise. Next chapters will focus on the mission. If you post an amusing review that makes me smile I will put it in the next chapter! So review!**

_**This review made me smile:**_

_**Reviwer: kurie-tibiti said,**_

_**"Ah, so mean with your cliffies. Thank you for the update." **_

_**I mean srsly, authors hardly get thanked for updating.**_

_**Thank you for your review 3**_


End file.
